The inescapable intoxication
by Moonlit's revenge
Summary: A story about mysteries that link a group of people together, but if you look closely, is this mystery really the reason that this story was made? Rated m for lust in later chapters, gore, too much mystery and internal shock. R&R
1. introduction and warnings

**The inescapable intoxication - a mystery and tragedy fan fiction**

* * *

><p>- <strong>Alternate universe <strong>

- **Setting: Soviet Russia**

- **Introduction: A famous group of so called "united experts" have collaborated for the search of truth, yet it seems that they're not so "united" after all... **

- **Rating: M [unstable if there is lust or gore]**

- **For somehow it is historically accurate I'm not sure with the places though **

- **I do not own the Hetalia characters in the state of their being human but I do own a few people like Augusta and the other characters that are not in Hetalia. **

- **Anyways suggestions are open if you message me privately or review on my story. **

- **I hope you will like it~ **

- **Denmark- Matthias **

** Norway- Emille **

** Iceland Lucas**

** America- Alfred**

** Britain/England- Arthur **

** Sealand-Peter **

** North Italy-Feliciano**

** South Italy- Lovino **

** Russia- Ivan**

** France- Francis**

** Canada- Matthew **

** Latvia- Raivis **

** Germany- Ludwig **

** Spain- Antonio **

** Belarus- Natalia **

** Lithuania- Toris **

** Estonia- Eduard **

** China- Yao **

** Japan- Kiku **

***tell me if I forgot or went wrong with the spelling of the name, or the name itself and please tell me the part of the name I went wrong. **

***for all the questions you may ask you may give it via a review or a private message.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>

Attention please read this before you start this story:

You are gathered here to read a story that is truly fictional; everyone knows that this is Rated M. I hope you read the list above this letter, anyways everyone knows about the Romanovs assassination right?

Yah I hope so, the first part of this story will revolve around the assassination of the Romanovs.

You know what DO you believe that every member of that family was assassinated all though out as in like there's no more person with their bloodline? Me, well yeah I believe so but I'm too busy to care if there is a person existing with their identity.

There are studies and researches that there is one person that survived the tragedy… And you know who she would be right?

Anyways if you don't want to start this part of the story because of the purposes that I don't really wanna know anymore then skip this part of the story. It's not my lost anyways… Not that I'm being much of rude to you I'm just telling you so.

If you manage this super long letter [or is it?]

Without getting bored and you know without going to the bathroom to pee or something well that's a very good thing.

Honest reviews are appreciated in this story part.

Sincerely yours,

**Moonlight's revenge and Cherry-flavored harp**

* * *

><p><strong>Still part of the freaking prologue of part one: <strong>

It has been three decades passed, the court closed the case of the 'Tsar Nicolas' and the Romanovs assassination. The fugitives that were involved in this severe case were caught and sent to prison. Justice was faithfully granted by the court for the royal family that once led Russia nicely. The body of the family was buried on the Orthodox Cathedral in the Siberian hill cemetery, where every piece of history buried there was given care and great worth.

Despite the justice that the federal government gave to the family many people claims that the mystery of the family remains unsolved till the present times of the critical and radical today. Nobody truly knows if the assassination of the family did not spare even the cleverest of its members.

That's why many people have attempted to copy and pretend to be one of the members of this family in exchange for fame, fortune and riches. Numerous attempts were done that failed and led to more curiosity. The mystery is still attracting and luring attention are they sure that nobody was spared?

You know how desperate we people are to acquire all the knowledge that we can acquire in order to show off and suppress the useless and naïve others.

If there was a real member of the family existing till now, probably she/he will stay away from all forms of media.


	2. the mystery in the cathedral

**Chapter one:**

* * *

><p>Experts from different parts of the world searches carefully for members of the family that are genuine in blood despite the nerve-wrecking failures among the groups, researches, experiments, expeditions, explorations etcetera these people groups and organizations never stopped.<p>

Numerous people, groups and organizations have searched the whole world for the mystery of the family. The most famous of the groups is the organization of the best among the best in all fields of science and its applied branches, morals and religion, linguist knowledge, history and many more. This group joined the search to know the truth behind that vicious mystery and they wouldn't just go give up without knowing it.

The person who led this organization in their wide expedition was Alfred Foster Jones- an American scientist; many of the members do not agree to his administration oftentimes. One of these people who don't agree is Ivan Braginski- the best Russian psychology there is in the Russian federation. Even though he does not agree to Alfred's conceited leadership, he is being far from being like the others especially like Arthur Kirkland who was Alfred's past mentor.

Arthur is the unstable British psychic, faith healer and the "swearing" priest of the group. There's not a day that you'll not hear words from him [if you know what I mean]. Ivan sighed as Francis Bonnefoy, a French physicist, OB-Gene and the most flamboyant entered the room to tease Arthur and Alfred.

"You blasted frog get out of this place!" Arthur hissed to Francis. The Frenchman winked to him and left the room with the creepy smile.

Ivan and Francis are the best of allies and best friends in the group. Even though Arthur swore to Francis, the two were known to be childhood friends whom somehow turned into a secret relationship despite the bloody fights they always did.

Today, a meeting is held on the Orthodox Cathedral in where the family was buried. They will be asking permission if they can touch the grave of the family from Ivan's former friend Augusta. Despite the fact that Ivan and Augusta knew each other, Antonio Fernandez handled the talk with the lovely gatekeeper.

Augusta has rich sepia hair and blue eyes and she wears a blue cardigan just like Ivan** remembered.** When Augusta looked to Ivan, Ivan smiles and greets Augusta a nice good morning, but Ivan** felt awkward** in Augusta's smiles, yet the psychologist shrugged it off. There was something that Ivan should remember about his former best friend but there was something stopping him.

Maybe Augusta can talk to Ivan later on but for now rules are strictly rules. Antonio receives an undesirable reply of:

"I'm sincerely sorry but it's strictly on the rules and regulations of the cathedral that, the grave of the family should remain sacred and untouched." Augusta looked at Matthias, a Danish warrior and self-proclaimed strongest in the group. He kept scrutinizing the objects and replicas around the cathedral, Antonio still ate his tomato gleefully despite the problem they are encountering.

Lovino an Italian mathematician glared at Antonio and Matthias, 'they only cause humiliation' he scowled. Lovino has a twin named Feliciano; he's an Italian lay minister. Feliciano walked to Augusta and tried talking to her;

Feliciano later approached Alfred and Ludwig and told them, "Hey she allowed us to look at the grave but not too much." He paused. "It's straight ahead."

"Thank you Feliciano, it was weird that today you sounded really matured…" Ludwig looked at Feliciano; he noticed something was different with him. Yet Ludwig has lots of things to worry about he shrugged it off. After Alfred and Ludwig left Feliciano sighed and left, he was not feeling well.

Behind him was a girl with lavender eyes staring nicely with the unreadable smile. Feliciano felt the impulse of someone following him, he looked behind yet no one was there in his opinion.

"…Vee it must be my imagination." He left and ran to Ludwig. "I'm scared Ludie, I need help." Feliciano clung as he felt great comfort doing so.

"Its okay, this place is guarded with guards, they cannot harm us."

* * *

><p>"You know what, while we were going here I noticed a strange girl following us." America told Matthew, he's Alfred's brother and also a Canadian zoologist, specializing in the creatures in the Arctic poles. "I saw nothing but I know I felt something." he replied to his brother.<p>

"Hey brother, where's your file case?" The Canadian asked, Alfred just then noticed the fact.

"I need to get that, it has significant files." He waved his brother bye, "go ahead without me I'll soon be there, count on it." Mathew nodded and headed on.

IN every footstep he made echoed another more than what he stepped,

"who's there?" he asked, and there came no reply.

He started to worry about it, about who did that those actions. He saw Ivan ahead in the other cabin instead of the cabin he was suppose to head to see his brother. Without further hesitations he ran to Ivan.

"Ivan, is this you? Please accompany me…" he pleaded inaudibly. The Russian's body was warm in temperature, he could feel it but it seems that Ivan does not now him.

"Vhat's happening are vou ok? Who are you?" the Russian was shocked of him, pretending to be at least because he was also bewildered. Being in that little place brought a surge of those unknown memories, how hard he commits himself to remember them, and it was giving him nothing. "Vhat are vou doing running around, vou're not a child anymore." The Canadian tried to explain.

"Sorry, I noticed someone was following me. Will you keep me company?" the Russian nodded even though he's not much familiar with the Canadian.

* * *

><p>"If you noticed that someone is after us then you should tell Augusta about it," Alfred was advised by Kiku, a Japanese guidance councilor and culinary expert. "It is indeed strange; the cathedral closed itself for this day just to accommodate us. Who could have sneaked in to follow us?" he added.<p>

"Oops I did not mean to accuse people sorry." He quickly took back, regretting what he have mentioned earlier.

"I know, I while ago I saw some girl visit the grave of Alexis Romanov, I don't know who…" Alfred replied.

* * *

><p>"Wait for a while; I'll go somewhere to get Alfred." Matthew said. "Vould vou be lasting long?" Ivan asked.<p>

"Not at all, see you soon." Matthew told him.

Now Ivan was left alone, there was the rigid and chilling aura just now… He heard footsteps not going away but instead coming nearer. It was accompanied by a strange and soft whistling sound of the wind. "Huh?" he gazed.

He felt cold presence and hands around him, yet there was nobody there to do that. Matthew went away a few minutes ago.

He felt himself losing consciousness as the hands got tighter soon it broke off as he closed his eyes.

A girl in a red dress with lavender eyes was in front of him, the illusion he saw was not an ordinary one. It was a struggle to stay awake because the illusion was trying to deceive him to sleep, he has to stay awake.

He felt in his reflex that he just has to.

"Who are you?" he tried mumbling his lips were too numb to do so, the girl was trying to tell him something, and it was also trying to manipulate him.

"Who are you! Tell me now, da!"

He brought out his faucet pipe in confusion trying to hit the girl in fear of getting hurt, he does not want to be weak and does not want to see people doing the sinister smile towards him.

_It was his first time to feel fear. Before it was him who triggered fear on people's hearts, now it was him who felt it for the first time, _the figure did not disappear.

He remembered his childhood life and how worse it was.

Back to reality he snapped, with the figure and its lavender eyes that were almost identical to his gazed on him. The figure walked behind and in front of him confusing him of its real direction.

He rubbed his eyes readying the pipe for a swing when he heard:

"Ivan, stop that aru!" A heavy Chinese accent was heard, "Are you okay?" another voice was Matthew's.

He felt like fainting and he could not help it. Ivan fell to the ground unconscious and speechless.

"What was that figure, why was she quite identical to me?" Ivan thought. "Who is she?"

* * *

><p>"<em>That's it fight, be under my spell, struggling makes it stronger… "<em>

* * *

><p>"He's okay-aru." Ivan heard that first voice. He startled awake from the horrible illusion he saw. He hated being weak in short he hated 'fainting'.<p>

"Aru, are you okay, Russia?" Yao was the first one to talk to him, his left hand on Ivan's forehead and the right one was holding the citrus peel. It was often used to wake up people who went unconscious. "Can you bring Raivis here? He has my depression pills." Ivan requested.

"Huh, Raivis are you sure?"

"Da," the Russian reacted, "certainly." Yao smiled and went out. At the Chinese's words he fell asleep.

"I'll stay with him for a while." Matthew tapped his head, uncomfortably. Yao left and sooner or later the two were alone there inside.

The door was obliquely closed, the same weird girl peeped in the remaining opening

There was once again the sound of the brushing wind this time stronger and suddenly the door involuntarily closed. Its seal activated, Matthew looked at the door faintly.

"Ivan, wake up you just have to…" but Ivan was too tired to do so.

* * *

><p>"You should tell Augusta if it really bothers you Alfred-san." Kiku looked at the American. "I know, I was about to do that but then…" The hero's voice trailed off. Kiku's concern for the American was truly immeasurable, yet he can't reveal those things in front of him just yet. That he has a crush on him.<p>

"I know what you feel Alfred-san, I'll be going…" Kiku left, his voice barely cheerful after seeing the Briton heading towards them.

"Al, do you have the keys to the chamber across the Romanov chamber?" Arthur asked. Al looked at his bag for the metal yet it was not there. "Augusta took it."

Arthur's expression was now on panic. "Bloody hell shit, the keys… Ivan and Matthew are locked in this chamber we have to get them out, but how!" the Briton ranted. "Now I remembered I just gave it to Yao… But where the hell is Yao?" Al asked.

…

Arthur did a scowl "you sure work slow today…"

"I have a backup plan." Iggy sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while<strong>~

"We'll get you out of there!" a voice echoed along the hallway, coordinated with a clinching bunch of keys; Raivis rushed with Peter to give Ivan the pills and the keys. Yao was supposed to do it but instead of doing so, the Chinese man went astray. Kiku and Arthur went searching for him, so for the meantime Peter and Raivis were asked to deliver the keys Matthias duplicated.

It was against the laws of the cathedral to make fake keys, but it was really mandatory to make one. Lately during their visit on the cathedral, a girl would always show up to them after that appearance, bad things happen to them unintentionally right afterwards. Before Ivan got locked in, Alfred and he were talking about that strange lavender girl that showed up to Feliciano, a fellow member who was known to be a lay minister. Still Alfred and Raivis wondered how the girl's appearance to Feliciano related to Ivan's situation.

* * *

><p><strong>After unsuccessful tries of opening the door~<strong>

"I molded those keys to perfection using the state-of-the-art metals! Why does it not fit to that freaking keyhole!" the Danish reasoned out, furious. He threw those key and sighed. Banging from inside of the locked chamber was heard, as if it was like a struggle to feel freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Autonotes<strong>

How can Matthew and Ivan get out of that place~?

Please favorite, alert review or all three!

Please wait for my update...

**FAQ**s

Why did I made them into professional people in the story?

I made it that way because they are about to encounter something horrible...

Why are the characters in my story OOC?

Yes I know badly that they're OOC yet, its the only thing that makes the story wonderful

Do I hold grudges against Canada and Russia that I locked them in the chamber?

No! I like what tension will happen next.

_this isn't my last chapter so review, m'kay?_


End file.
